


You Thought I Was Happy (But I'm Really Comfy Too)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Soft kissing, Y'all Needed This Chapter, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Three things Hanzo Shimada has learned this week:Couches are only comfortable with someone else.Lena is a little shit.Angela Ziegler is terrifying.





	You Thought I Was Happy (But I'm Really Comfy Too)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY
> 
> Y'ALL NEEDED THIS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER.
> 
> EN-FUCKING-JOY

He didn’t feel very safe anymore.  He did, however, feel quite a bit of fear as he all but hid behind Jesse.

“Hanzo Shimada!” Angela yelled, “Not only do you fucking disappear from the med-bay in the middle of the fucking night, you and Jesse spent the night together on top of the com-tower?”  She threw her hands up, “Do you realize how cold it was last night?  It was twenty four degrees!  You two are lucky you don’t have pneumonia!” 

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, “We’re mighty sorry, Angie.  We just…  Needed some air.  Di’n’t really think much ‘bout the cold…  Di’n’t really feel it ‘ither.”

Angela huffed, crossing her arms, “If you two want to be so reckless next time,  _ bring a blanket. _ ” And with that, she turned and began walking off.  She then paused and turned back to them with a smirk on her face.  She placed a single hand on her hip, the other coming about chest height as she points to the sky in a ‘smarter than you’ way, and leans forwards slightly, “Oh, and don’t forget condoms.” And with that, she turned once more and walked away.

Hanzo felt his voice catch in his throat at that, and he coughed to clear it while Jesse laughed loudly.  His face burned with a blush and he took a slight step towards Jesse as he hid his face in the serape.  Genji watched them from the doorway, his arms crossed as he chuckled to himself.  They’d yet to notice his presence.  Jesse said something to Hanzo that made his shake his head and his face burn brighter.  With a small smile, Genji turned away and gave them their privacy.

 

****

 

The boys tried to keep it as much of a secret as they could, but with the Overwatch crew there really wasn’t such a thing as ‘secrets’ anymore.  Lena was next to find out, and that was only when she went into the commons room for a late-night snack around four AM and found them passed out on the couch.  Jesse was on the bottom, his bionic arm hanging off the couch and partially touching the ground.  His flesh arm was on Hanzo’s back.  Hanzo, being the smaller of the two, was on top of Jesse, one arm and hand trapped between Jesse’s body and the back of the couch, and the other folded underneath him, hand in a loose fist that laid about Jesse’s mid-right pectoral.  He laid in between Jesse’s legs spread legs, The gunslingers left foot on the floor with his right knee bend and his foot flat on the couch, for a comfortable looking situation.  

They were both in sleep clothes, and Lena couldn’t stop her giggle at them.  Hanzo wore plaid Pj pants and a normal grey t-shirt.  Jesse wore aqua blue Pj pants and a grey tank-top.  They were wearing each other’s colors of pajama pants, and the same color top.  It was all too cute for the younger ‘Shimada sister’ and with a second giggle she pulled out her phone, took a shot, and quickly got her snack before leaving.

Not without covering them up with a spare blanket, however. 

And if she saw Hanzo cuddle in close to Jesse, and Jesse’s arms wrap fully around the elder Shimada, who was she to tell?

 

Answer: Jack.

 

Jack had mixed feelings about it.  He thought it was undoubtedly adorable, and couldn’t help but have Lena send him it so he could make it his lockscreen, but at the same time he frowned at the sight of it inside.  He likes Jesse well enough, but he knows the gunslingers reputation.  Have them and leave them.  He doesn’t like to think that Jesse would do that to the archer, but he can’t shake the worry.  Instead, he brought the subject up to Gabe.

Gabriel just shrugged when Jack told him, and showed the picture.

“What do you want me to say, Jackie?” He asked, putting his feet up on his desk, “Jesse’ll treat him right.  And if he doesn’t, he can kiss his promotion next month goodbye.”

Jack chuckled at that, “What’ll he be, Sergeant?”  
“Lieutenant.” Gabe replied, picking up a folder and flipping through it as he spoke, “And he deserves it.”

Jack nodded, leaning on the desk lightly as he crossed his arms, “Indeed he does.” He replied, “But I think I deserve something as well.”

Gabriel raised a brow, “Oh?  And what’s that Mr. Strike Commander?”

Jack uncrossed a single arm, keeping his other across his chest as he reached out and gently grabbed Gabriel’s chin, “Well, I do remember I won a bet a few weeks ago.”

Gabriel carefully removed his feet from his desk, leaning forwards and towards Jack as his chin was grabbed, “Oh, did you now?” He teased, “And what was it that you won?”

Jack pushed off the desk as Gabe grabbed his hips.  He pulled the younger man to him, moving his hands from his hips to instead wrap around his as Jack placed his knees on the sides of Gabe’s hips, both of them now in the chair as Gabe tilted his head back, a soft smile on his lips, “Is this what you won?” He asked.

“No, this is.” Jack replied, leaning down and placing their lips together.

With a large smile through the kiss, Gabe reach onto his desk, pressed the door lock, and went back to giving Jack his prize.

After all, what are husbands for?

 

When Hanzo woke up, his body hurt a bit and his back was stiff, but he was still far too comfortable to move.  He was pressed firmly against Jesse’s chest, the gunslinger still quite asleep judging by his snores.  The archer smiled softly, moving his arms to place beside the man and he lifted himself gently, leaning over the cowboy instead of on him now.  After a quick look around the room Hanzo pleasantly noticed they were alone, and he gently lifted a hand to Jesse’s cheek, cupping it softly as his lips placed against the others.

Jesse didn’t respond for a moment, but that moment quickly ended as a soft ‘Mmmm’ came from him, and he kissed back.  They laid there, sharing soft and sweet kisses as late morning sun shined on their forms, bathing them in yellow.

Time passed like molasses as they slowly woke each other up with their sweet kisses, but soon enough, far too soon for the gunslingers taste, Hanzo broke the kiss to lean over the man once more, “Morning.” He said, softly.

Jesse reached up and ran a hand through the archer’s inky black hair, messy and standing up slightly in places.  He stopped his hand at about the side of Hanzo’s head, hair still trapped under his palm and between his fingers as he gazed softly up at Hanzo, “Morning.” He replied, just as softly.  Sleep still held his voice, making is deeper than normal.

“Seems we fell asleep in the commons room.” Hanzo said, looking around as he sat up fully.  Jesse sat up with him, still playing with his hair.

“Hmmm, I don’t care.” Jesse said, wrapping one arm around Hanzo’s waist to pull him flush against himself, and finally stopped playing with his hair to instead cup his cheek.  He pulled Hanzo’s lips down to his once more, and Hanzo didn’t resist.

_ This is what if feels like to be comfortable. _

**Author's Note:**

> SPEAKING OF FUCKING
> 
> Y'ALL WANNA SMUTTY REAPER76 CHAPTER? 
> 
> BECAUSE THE MCHANZO SHIT IS JUST GETTING STARTED. IT'LL BE A LITTLE WHILE UNTIL WE GET TO THE SMOOTY-SMOO STUFF.
> 
> AND YES
> 
> I JUST CALLED IT SMOOTY-SMOO STUFF.


End file.
